Accidental Magic
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Dominique gets a little upset with her baby brother. Victorie, Dominique, Louis, and Bill.


**AN: I've always loved Louis, and I don't think he gets enough love, so here's a little humor oneshot about him and his sisters to hopefully make you chuckle. Um, not really sure of ages here, but Dominique is, we'll say, five? And Louis is around three, and Victorie is seven. I know that's probably way off, but eh, my fanfic, my ages.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Bill Weasley entered Shell Cottage, shutting the door quietly behind him, trying to not make any noise and wake up Louis, who he was sure was taking his nap at the moment. Suddenly, a small dog with blonde fur raced through his legs, almost knocking him over.

His experience with his own three children and his nieces and nephews taught him well, however, and he quickly caught himself and bent down, lifting the dog into his arms.

"I don't remember bringing you home" he said, smiling at his own joke. He carried the dog up the stairs to check on his children, hoping that the girls hadn't gotten into too much trouble while he had been out in the garden.

"Victorie? Dominique?" he asked softly, opening the door to the room his daughters shared. When Dominique saw the dog she was holding, her face broke into a bright smile and she pointed. Bill looked down, not realizing that his daughter was such a big fan of animals.

"You want to play with him? He seems nice enough" Bill muttered, placing the dog on the floor. Instead of going towards Dominique like he expected, the dog turned and quickly tucked itself behind Bill's legs.

"Louie! Don't be silly!" Dominique yelled, and Bill looked down at his daughter, confusion etched across his features.

"You want to name the dog after your brother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't even sure the dog would be sticking around for long. After all, Fleur might not be too happy when she found out that the dog had somehow just appeared in their living room.

"No, daddy!" Dominique yelled.

Victorie watched the scene unfold from her bed, a small smile on her face.

This did not go unnoticed by Bill, who quickly picked the dog up again and carried it over to his oldest daughter's bed, placing it down on the sheets before turning to her, a stern look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me why your sister is calling the dog Louie?" he asked. Victorie glanced at Dominique, who was trying to get the puppy to come out from under Victorie's bed, where it had run to almost right away when it saw her approaching.

"Daddy, did you check on Louis yet?" she finally asked, looking up at her father. The man shook his head and stood, walking to the room across the hall. When he saw that his son was not in his bed, his heart stopped and he raced back across the hall, glancing around the room in case the kids were playing a trick on him.

"Where is your brother?" he yelled.

The puppy raced out from under the bed and towards Bill, jumping up and scratching at his legs.

Bill sighed, until something crossed his mind.

"Dominique, what did you do to your brother?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Instead of responding, Dominique clapped her hands happily and pointed at the puppy.

"Are you telling me. that this puppy is Louis?" Bill asked, wondering how he was going to explain this to his wife. Victorie nodded her head, smiling again. Bill sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Why did you turn your brother into a dog?" he asked.

"Cause he didn't want to play with me!" Dominique yelled. "He didn't want to play with you, so you turned him into a dog" Bill repeated, sighing again when Dominique nodded her head.

"Alright, well, can you attempt to turn him back into your brother, please?" Bill asked, looking at his daughter. At the question, Dominique's eyes began to fill with tears, and she sat down on the floor, looking miserable.

"I don't know how!" she wailed.

"Calm down, you turned him into a dog by just thinking that you wanted him to be a dog, right?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. Dominique nodded her head, sniffling slightly.

"Okay, then just think that you want your brother back, and we'll see if it works, and if not I'll fix it myself" Bill said, wondering how he was going to fix his son if he didn't even know how his daughter turned him into a dog in the first place.

Dominique nodded, closing her eyes.

After a few seconds, the puppy that was cowering behind Bill turned back into three year old Louis, and he starting wailing, motioning for his dad to pick him up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bill lifted his son up, smiling happily.

"Daddy!" Louis wailed.

"It's alright, Louis, you're just fine" Bill assured, patting his back. Dominique smiled and stopped crying, before walking over to her father and Louis and glancing up at her little brother.

"I'm sorry, Louie" she muttered.

Louis sniffled a little and wiggled to be put down.

Bill did as his son wished, and watched as the two siblings walked off into Louis' room together, giggling.

He smiled, quite proud of himself for handling something without the help of his wife, and began to walk down the stairs, when his foot landed in a little "present" that the puppy version of his son left on the floor of the hallway.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed.

He heard amused giggles from behind him and groaned loudly.

This was going to be fun to explain to Fleur, he was sure of that.


End file.
